Fairy Tale
by LaurensBrit
Summary: Abby and Kate finally discuss their love for each other after months of denying it. But will they get their happily ever after?
1. Discovery

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters in any way, they all belong to NCIS CBS. :)**

Abby had been helping their newest agent for most of the day. Kate had been with them for about 6 months now and Abby had never admitted to her that she'd had a huge crush on her for most of that time but in the past couple of months she'd seen that crush develop into serious feelings. The two of them had become best friends in the time Kate had been at NCIS, so Abby was terrified of telling Kate and ruining their friendship. In her mind it would be crazy that Kate would ever feel the same way, but secretly Kate did though she had the exact same terror as Abby. The two of them dated other men, possibly in the hopes of pushing deeper feelings aside. But both Tony and Gibbs had spotted something within the two of them and they each took one of the women to have a word with them about the other.

*NCISNCISNCISNCIS*

Gibbs had stepped into Abby's lab to the usual loud music but he spotted Abby in the back clinging onto Bert the stuffed hippo as tightly as she could. "Abbs?" He walked closer and crouched beside her desk chair, she wasn't as bright and bubbly as she normally was so he knew there was something off. He switched off her music and glanced at her. "Talk to me Abbs, what is it?" He asked kindly.

Abby took in a shaky breath once she heard Gibbs speaking to her, "I-I'm love Gibbs, but she doesn't feel the same way and she doesn't know either." She looked straight into his eyes, "I'm too afraid that she'll reject me to be able to tell her."

"Abby you just need to talk to her about how you feel, if her feelings are not the same she won't reject you, she'll still be your best friend." Gibbs said softly as he placed his hand on Abby's arm and kissed her head softly.

"You really think so?" Abby glanced at him again then and squeezed Bert tighter to her chest, "And with how you're speaking you know who it is."

"I know so and of course I do Abbs, take a little while to calm yourself and then go and see her." Gibbs kissed her head again then hugged her, "She won't reject you Abbs." He told her before he left her lab which left Abby feeling a little confused but she did as he said, she sat there now trying to get her shaky breathing under control.

*NCISNCISNCISNCIS*

While that chat was going on in the lab Tony had stopped the elevator to speak to Kate about the same thing. "Tony, we're going to be late." Kate had narrowed her eyes at him and reached to flip the switch to resume the elevator but her colleague had swiftly stopped her and glanced at her in the eye.

"Then talk to me Kate, it's starting to get more than obvious how you feel about our resident Gothic lab tech." He raised a brow at her as he spoke.

Kate was literally taken back by how sudden this had all come on, "You haven't spoken to her have you?" She narrowed her eyes at him but it was more than obvious that she'd been rumbled even if she'd tried so hard to hide it.

"I haven't spoken to her Kate but I think you should. You might be surprised about her reaction when she finds out you're in love with her."

"You've told her! Tony why the hell would you do that?" Kate tried not to raise her voice too loud while she balled her hands up into fists.

"Kate calm down, I haven't spoken to her, both me and Gibbs have seen it, she feels exactly the same way you do. He's just gone to speak to her about exactly this. So when you get out of this lift you should go and talk to her." He glanced at her once more and flipped the switch for the lift again and the lights came back on and it resumed its course.

Kate was stood in a stunned silence then, she was shocked about the fact that she'd just been told that the woman she didn't think loved her in the same way actually did.

*NCISNCISNCISNCIS*

Abby glanced to the door of the lab when she heard the lift, she was just getting ready to call Kate and tell her that she had feelings for her so she was surprised to actually see her step into her lab, "H-hey Kate." She smiled slightly and took in a shaky breath.

"Hey Abby, I think we need to talk." She said softly, she was desperately trying not to let her voice shake at all.

Abby nodded in agreement and smiled a little again when Kate came over and took her hands into her own. "There's s-something you need to know." Abby glanced down at their hands then and squeezed Kate's hands a little.

"I need to tell you something too." She said softly, she also glanced down at their hands and squeezed back when Abby squeezed her hands, "I like you Abby, I really like you. And I think you know how I mean." She smiled softly and glanced into the Goth's eyes, her own sparkled a little as she did.

Abby's smile brightened a little and she gave a slight nod, she finally knew that Kate felt exactly how she did, "I like you too Kate. I was just scared you wouldn't feel the same way." She said softly as she looked deep into her eyes.

"It's such a relief, I just, I've never been with another woman before." She said as a soft blush came to her cheeks.

"Don't worry I haven't either." It was clear now that Abby was back to being the Abby everyone knew and loved. She took the chance now and closed the distance between them and cupped Kate's cheek as she joined their lips in a soft and tender kiss.

Kate had feelings running through her body that she had never felt in her life once Abby kissed her; she then closed her eyes and kissed her back in the same way, just enjoying the feel of her partner's soft lips against her own. Kate's eyes were shining once they both pulled away from the kiss and looked into each other's eyes. "That was wonderful Abby. Thank you, I'll look forward to more."

Abby grinned softly at Kate's comment and the look in her eyes and wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Abby was wearing almost flats today, but she was still a bit taller than Kate. "I'm glad you're looking forward to it Katie."

"Okay, only you're allowed to call me Katie okay? Only my mother ever called me that. Everyone else calls me Kate. So that's just for us Abby." She smiled again and wrapped her arms around the back of Abby's neck and made sure they were as close to each other as they could get.

Abby placed another soft kiss on Kate's lips once they were close enough again, "Just for us, I like that. This is the start of a beautiful relationship." Abby hadn't pulled her lips away from Kate's this time so her words were muffled a little.

"It sure is." Kate had smiled softly and kissed Abby back just the same. She was so happy that she finally got to be with the one person she wanted to be with.


	2. Exploration

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters they're from NCIS CBS. My work is the relationship. :)**

**WARNING: There is a smutty scene at the end of this chapter!**

Over the next few weeks and months Kate and Abby spent as much time together as they possibly could, and the rest of the team loved it, the two women were happier than they ever had been as just best friends. And tonight they had gone out for a meal together, just enjoying each other's company and having a good time.

"Your place tonight or mine Katie?" Abby asked softly as she walked out with her girlfriend after paying for their meal. She held her hand proudly, neither of them was afraid to hide their relationship.

"How does my place sound? I have a bottle of wine that has our names on it." Kate grinned softly as she gave Abby's hand a gentle squeeze while they walked to her car.

Abby nodded, "That sounds perfect. I've been dying to get you alone for ages." She smirked softly then and almost pinned Kate up against her car as she took her lips in a hard and passionate kiss.

Kate was taken completely by surprise when Abby pushed her back up against the car and started the kiss. Of course she kissed her back with just as much passion and even let out a soft moan into the kiss too, the feel of Abby's lips against her own in such a way really turned her on.

"I like it when you make that sound Katie, tells me that you want me." Abby smirked at her and unlocked the car; she was soon in the driver's seat and had glanced over to see if Kate had moved yet.

"God Abby, you know what this woman wants." Kate had moved slowly from the side of the car before climbing into the passenger's side with a smirk on her lips.

"Then let's get you back and see if you'll get more where that came from." Abby smirked more then and started the car.

She drove the way that she usually did but Kate had worn a skirt for her and without moving her eyes from the road she had her spare hand between Kate's legs and smirked at how ready she already was.

*NCISNCISNCISNCIS*

Abby was working down in her lab today like she usually was; the events of the previous night had left her smiling huge. She went into the elevator when she'd finished with what she was doing to go and see if Kate wanted to go to the café around the corner for lunch with her instead of just sitting in the lab like they always did. But when she stepped into the bullpen she wasn't there. She knew they weren't out on a case because Tony, Tim and Gibbs were all at their desks, they were working really hard and none of them had noticed Abby step into the bullpen. "Where's Kate?" She asked with a soft frown on her lips, she just wanted to see her girlfriend and have lunch with her.

Tony was the one who had glanced up and spoke first. "Ari has her Abbs, she spotted him on her way in and tried to stop him, and he had her grabbed. We have no idea currently where she is." He stood up then and walked over to Abby and hugged her to keep her upright and on her feet.

Abby listened carefully to Tony and she felt faint, what if Kate was dead? What if she'd never see her again? Abby started to cry then and she hugged Tony tightly, "What if he's killed her Tony?" She asked with a crack in her voice.

Tony rubbed her back gently and kept her close, "She won't be Abbs, we'll find her before he hurts her I promise." He didn't know how else to comfort her.

Abby just sobbed for now, she was terrified that she'd lost her girlfriend. "I-I just hope so…" She let her voice crack into barely a whisper as she hid her face in Tony's neck.

*NCISNCISNCISNCIS*

After a few hours of being untraceable Kate was finally back on the radar and had just stepped off the elevator and into the bullpen of NCIS. The only injury she had was the small graze on her forehead where she'd been hit with the gun. The pain had subsided by now, she just wanted to see Abby and tell her she was okay.

Abby had been in the bullpen all day, sat in Kate's desk chair, crying and shaking most of the day, but as she heard the elevator she shot up out of the seat and upon seeing Kate she ran to her and hugged her, "Katie I missed you so much. Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" She cupped Kate's cheek now and frowned at the mark on her forehead, "I'm so sorry." She swallowed and glanced into her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay Abby, I'm here now and I'm safe, and I have your arms around me, that's all I want." Kate silenced Abby with a tender, meaningful kiss on the lips which Abby had happily returned.

"I love you Katie." She whispered as she leaned her forehead gently against Kate's, "I'm so happy you're safe, you think they'll let us go home?" She asked as she glanced back at the others.

Kate smiled softly when Gibbs nodded, "I love you too Abbs, and. We can go, I'm sure that once we're at either my place or yours we'll be fine."

"About that, I'd like to ask a question Kate." Abby smiled happily as she stepped into the elevator with Kate. She held her hand the whole time, gripping it like no tomorrow. She'd been terrified that she'd lost her so having her here now had filled her heart again.

"Ask away Abby." She smiled softly and kissed her cheek gently and smiled when she felt Abby's grip on her hand, Kate's grip was just as tight, she had also feared that she would not be able to see Abby again. She hit the right button while she waited for Abby to ask.

"I realise that you might think this is too soon, but I'd like to ask if you'd want to move in with me. I'd feel much better having you around, and then we wouldn't have to go home separately, we wouldn't be paying two lots of rent…" She kept going on, just babbling.

Kate grinned softly and silenced Abby again with another kiss, "Yes." She said simply as she looked into her partners eyes, her smile grew when she saw how Abby's eyes lit up at her just saying that one three letter word. Kate didn't expect what Abby did next though.

Abby lifted Kate up into her arms and carried her out to the car bridal style, "Don't ask me why, I just wanted to be spontaneous." She laughed softly as she placed her girlfriend back down to her feet.

Kate laughed and stayed snuggled in Abby's embrace until she felt her feet being placed on the ground when they reached Abby's car. "I love that side of you sweetheart." She kissed her cheek and sat down in the passenger side of the car.

Abby's grin was huge, it was so good to see Kate, see that beautiful smile, hear her voice again when for those hours she'd been gone all she could see was Kate lying in a ditch somewhere, her heart no longer beating. The drive home was silent, the two women were content with just being in each other's company.

*NCISNCISNCISNCIS*

As soon as they were home they had smirks on their faces, the door clicked shut and Abby had her girlfriend pinned up against the wall, her fingers making short work of the buttons on Kate's blouse. Abby kissed Kate quickly, their tongue's curling together as the passionate kiss only deepened.

Kate broke the kiss after a few minutes, looking deeply into her girlfriends eyes, with a look she only ever gave Abby. Her eyes were full of lust and as soon as Abby had spotted that she'd pulled Kate into her arms and almost ran to the bedroom.

The next thirty minutes was purely writhing bodies, Kate's back arching each time she felt Abby's tongue pushing deeper inside her. Her fingers curled into Abby's raven hair, eventually screaming out her name as she reached her climax, panting once her back hit the sheets. Abby cleaned Kate up with her tongue before she slid up, straddling her girlfriends hips for a few moments before she lay down beside her and pulled her closer so Kate was almost laid on her chest. The two women lay cooling off after a steamy love making session, which had left both of them with marks, some darker than others. Abby gave Kate's head a soft kiss before she drifted off to sleep, the two of them not stirring until it was time to get up the next morning.


	3. Actions

**Disclaimer: I own the relationship between Kate and Abby nothing else!**

**Warning: Adult themed content toward the end of the chapter!**

Two weeks after Abby and Kate had agreed to move in together they were settled, they'd both sold their apartments and bought a house together. They were that committed to each other that neither had any doubts that they'd split up or get separated. And today was Kate's birthday, though the brunette had completely forgotten about it since her and Abby were decorating none stop to get their house looking perfect. Even Gibbs had let the two of them have a few days off so that they could get there house to a liveable condition.

Abby was the first one awake that morning, she kissed Kate's head softly and made sure that she was still covered up with the duvet since the house was pretty cold in the morning, she was happy that they had someone coming the next day to fix the house up with air conditioning so they could keep warm on the cool winter mornings, or just whenever it got cold. She stepped out of bed carefully and just watched her girlfriend sleep for now, she couldn't help but smile, Kate looked like a brown haired angel when she slept. And Abby was so very happy she got to call that angel hers. She glanced at her one last time then before she went downstairs to get everything ready and set up for Kate's birthday. And Abby always made a big deal, it took her two hours but soon she had most of the house covered in banners, streamers, balloons and anything you could possibly imagine to do with a party.

Abby stood back and admired her work then, a wide grin forming on her face before she darted into the kitchen where she started to cook breakfast. After another thirty minutes she had breakfast on a tray and she walked up the stairs, sitting down next to Kate on the bed. She smiled gently when she saw that her angel was still sleeping, so she leaned down and gave her a soft and tender kiss on the lips, "Happy birthday beautiful." She whispered softly once Kate had begun to stir.

Kate had a smile on her lips as soon as she felt Abby kiss her to wake her up. That feeling was one of the best Kate felt she'd experienced in her life. But when Abby said happy birthday she just blinked, had she actually forgotten about her own birthday? She knew they'd been busy working on the house but she didn't realise how forgetful it had made her in the process. "I think I forgot about my own birthday." Kate laughed softly and then the scent of the freshly cooked bacon and jug of hot coffee hit her nostrils. "Abby that smells delicious." Her smiled grew as the sleep faded from her eyes and she sat up just in time for Abby to pass her the plate with the bacon sandwich on it.

The two women ate quietly, just sharing a glance every so often, both of them saw their lives as perfect and wouldn't change it for the world. After they finished eating Abby almost dragged Kate through the house, the energetic Goth delighted in seeing Kate's reaction to the decorations.

The rest of the day was just the two of them, spent laughing, working on the house, a few tears (happy ones) and plenty of hugs. By the end of it they were exhausted and Kate felt like she'd had the best birthday she could ever have, Abby was now asleep on her shoulder and she was laid there, her fingers playing with the small white gold star pendant that Abby had given her for her birthday. The star had a small diamond in its centre and Abby had told Kate that she'd picked it out because it reminded her of the way her eyes sparkled. Kate was so touched and she hadn't stopped smiling for the rest of the day. The house would be finished tomorrow when the AC was in and the rest of the furniture was delivered to them. They could finally be comfortable and go back to their jobs which they both missed like crazy.

*NCISNCISNCISNICS*

This weekend would be the first time the girls had spent the night apart since they'd moved in together. Abby was going to her friend's wedding but Kate had to fly to New York with DiNozzo since one of their cases had led them there. Neither party was exactly happy and the two of them bickered the whole flight. But even so they eventually came to terms with the fact that they'd be spending three nights together in the same hotel room.

Abby hadn't focused at work at all while Kate had been away, she was just left missing her like crazy, every time someone walked into her lab Abby's face would light up, but as soon as she realised it wasn't Kate her smile would fall and she'd answer whatever they needed to ask of her.

On the last night Kate and Tony had decided to have a bit of fun, actually enjoying each other's company for once. Soon enough alcohol was added into the equation and after they'd shared two bottles of wine and a bottle of Bourbon between them they were both extremely drunk and had hardly any idea of what they were about to end up doing.

Kate placed her empty glass down on the small coffee table that was in front of the small couch in their room, her smirk grew as she glanced over at Tony who was sat on the couch taking his last sip of Bourbon. "What're you thinking sex on legs?" Tony smirked, slurring his words a little due to how much alcohol he'd drank.

Kate straddled his lap then and without a word her lips were on his and the two began a passionate and heated make out session. Kate's hands kept fumbling around, trying to get Tony's shirt open while his hands made quick work of her blouse and skirt. As soon as they were both down to their underwear Tony lifted Kate up and quickly headed for the bed, he pinned her arms above her head with one hand while the other slipped under her back when she arced, making light work of the flimsy bra clip. He let go of her hands for a second while he removed the now open bra, his lips soon trailing their way from her jaw down to her chest.

As soon as Kate felt Tony's lips on her breasts her back arced up again, she was so turned on by what he was doing and for now there was not a single feeling of remorse running through her mind. She felt his lips travel lower then, tugging on the elastic of her panties. The next few minutes went quickly and now Kate was the one on top and she was rising and lowering her hips in perfect time to his thrusts. Her nails dug into his chest as she threw her head back and moaned, again before she knew it the experience was over and they both moaned each other's names in their climaxes, Kate dropped onto his chest, panting to get her breath back. Tony pulled the covers over their cooling bodies and both were soon fast asleep, no regrets, not yet anyway. Those feelings wouldn't come until the very next morning when they had to pack up and head back to D.C. to face their colleagues.

*NCISNCISNCISNCIS*

The very next morning Kate woke up with a soft groan, her head was pounding from the major hangover she was now suffering. But something didn't feel right, her head wasn't rested on the pillow like it had been the previous two nights. She frowned a little and tilted her head up, "Oh my god!" She was sat up like a shot, clinging the covers around her for dear life.

As soon as Tony heard Kate's gasp he woke up, "What is it Kate? Do you…" Once he saw that she was holding the covers around herself and that he himself was naked he looked at his partner with wide eyes. "Kate I'm so sorry…" He shook his head a little and climbed out of bed and started to get dressed. Kate tentatively did the same thing.

"Abby's going to hate me…" Kate felt like she was going to throw up, there wasn't even any sign of a condom anywhere and that made Kate beat herself up a whole lot more.

The flight back home was silent, Tony and Kate didn't even look at each other. It wasn't until they got off the flight back in D.C. that Kate's guilt hit her like a ton of bricks. She laid eyes on Abby's smiling happy face but she could only manage a half-hearted smile back to her girlfriend.


	4. Surprise

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the relationship.**

**Notes: Sorry I haven't posted another chapter, I've neglected to log in here. **

**Warnings: Nothing out of the ordinary in this chapter!**

Abby stood there in total shock at what she had just been told. She was definitely angry but the tears that began to run down her cheeks said otherwise. Kate tried to wipe her tears away but Abby just pushed her back and walked off down to her lab.

Kate just stood there for now, she'd definitely screwed up big time. She watched Abby storm off to her lab and didn't do anything. She knew that right now Abby was going to need time to herself, she wouldn't even let Kate near her.

Abby just curled up under her desk where she sobbed, she missed Kate like hell though and about ten minutes later when she finally got back to her feet she saw Kate standing there, she looked sorry. Abby knew right then that her girlfriend hadn't meant to sleep with Tony. She took in a shaky breath and walked over to her. The two women embraced and Abby whispered one small sentence. "I love you, I forgive you." She didn't know how she managed to say that but she knew full well that her and Kate would be able to patch up their relationship.

*NCISNCISNCISNCIS*

Over the next few weeks everything seemed to be going back to normal, Kate and Abby were back to having a loving relationship though Abby refused to even look at Tony, blaming him for taking advantage of Kate. That morning though Kate was the first one awake, she quickly slipped out of Abby's arms and rushed into the bathroom where she started to throw up. She didn't even want to acknowledge what this might mean. So she quickly cleaned up and took a shower. Gibbs had called her cell as soon as soon as she walked into the kitchen, so she pulled on fresh clothes and left Abby a note telling her that she'd been called in early.

Abby had woken about half an hour later to find the note next to her on the bed. "Gibbs called me in early, sorry I didn't get to wake up with you sweetheart, I love you, Katie." Abby couldn't help but smile since Kate had ended it like she did all her notes to Abby with two little love hearts under her name. Abby stretched and yawned then before she went downstairs to make herself breakfast. It wasn't long after that till she was ready and getting into her car to drive to work. She didn't stop smiling to herself, her life with Kate was back on the right track and she was so happy, she couldn't ask for anything more.

*NCISNCISNCISNCIS*

It wasn't until the next day that Kate finally had the guts to take a pregnancy test. She sat on the toilet at home with her head in her hands while she waited for it to develop, those ten minutes felt like a life time. She tentatively glanced down at the test then which was just at her feet. She covered her mouth and held back a sob when she saw that it was positive. She'd honestly expected it though. Now she just had to figure out how to tell Abby about the baby, DiNozzo's baby at that, she was carrying. She picked up the test and walked down to the lab. "Abby?" She called out, glancing around for her partner.

"Right here Katie." Abby smiled softly and rolled over to her in the desk chair she was sat on, she pulled Kate into her lap and then saw the pregnancy test her girlfriend was clutching in her hand. "You're pregnant huh?" She sighed softly and kissed the top of her head, "I'll support you through this because I love you Katie. It kind of grosses me out that you're carrying Tony's baby, but I know we can raise this child together. And I promise I'll be there for you through every step of this pregnancy."

Kate had tears in her eyes at this point, maybe it was from the increased hormones, this woman right here couldn't make her happier. "I love you Abby, I love you so, so much." Her tears fell then just as the two women joined lips in a warm and tender kiss, Kate's arms around Abby's neck and Abby's around Kate's waist.

*NCISNCISNCISNCIS*

Abby smiled to herself now as she watched Kate sleep. Her girlfriend was now 8 and a half months pregnant and snuggled up to Abby as much as the bump would allow. She couldn't help but laugh softly when she felt a kick to her hand. Kate was having a baby girl and the pair of them had decided on naming her Laura. Abby had become so protective over Kate in the months she'd been pregnant. It hadn't been a smooth ride exactly but the two of them got through it and were always there for each other no matter what. These 8 months had flown by fast and it didn't seem like five minutes since they found out that Kate was having a baby.

Kate woke up with a groan then and Abby helped her to sit up, "Braxton Hicks again." She mumbled, sleepily curling into Abby. She was ready for this to be over, their house was ready and the nursery was set up. Gibbs had made a crib for the new baby and the two women were in love with it, the white painted wood had Laura's name carved into it and it also had rockers so they'd be able to rock her to sleep if they needed too.

Kate then gasped, she felt warmth between her legs, "Oh my god..." She glanced at Abby, "My waters just broke."


End file.
